Harder To Breathe
by WhiteButterfly1223
Summary: AU Sango felt like her world was crumbling around her, breaking her, suffocating her, forcing her to her knees. But then she looked up and he was standing there, holding out his hand with a devilish grin on his lips. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_**A. N.**_

**Wow, it's been a _very_ _long_ time. I'm sorry I kind of disappeared, but I'm back and with a whole new story! I've lost great interest in my other stories and therefore stopped posting anything, that doesn't mean I've stopped writing though. I've come up with this little story here and it's the same old, same old with my BanSan stories, just better!**

**It's also the _dirtiest_ BanSan I have posted up so far, so beware. I've warned you! I strongly wish that unless you are eighteen or older, you DO NOT read this story, it'll taint your eyes! Though this is the first chapter, it moves pretty fast, for me anyway. I tried really hard to not make it a PWP so this first chapter isn't bad, just be ready for later updates (if I don't lose interest in this story like I did all the others). And again, I'm sorry for my _very_ _long _disappearance, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Harder to Breathe**

_**Chapter One**_

Art was kinda her thing, always was, and as Sango let the green colored pencil glide a crossed her page she was glad she had some talent for it.

It was calming, let her stop thinking about everything that was going wrong and instead focus on the colors and the curves that she would use to liven up a plain white paper. She glanced up through her bangs at the football field and dropped the green colored pencil onto the bleachers to pick up her black one, adding more detail to the stadium light post.

Her parents hadn't been getting along lately, fighting over the dumbest of things more than ever. It bothered her, it hurt her to see them like that. So she stayed after school, jumping the fence to the football field and drawing it the way she saw it, plain and simple, naked without a soul. It was dark now and she wondered if they even cared but it probably would have showed if her phone had rung. It hadn't. They were probably to busy fighting to even notice that she had never come home after school.

It was like her world was crumbling, taking the air and making it hard for her to breathe.

The sound of boots on the bleachers brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up, watching as a boy walked along the bleacher she was sitting on, getting closer to her and making it shake slightly under his weight.

Sango frowned once he was standing over her, a smirk on his face.

"Watcha doing?" he asked, jumping down before sitting next to her, bringing one leg over to straddle the bench. Sango pulled her drawing to her chest, it was nothing embarrassing just the football field but she didn't like him and didn't like how he was suddenly there, sitting close to her like they were friends or something.

"I'm sure that's the first thing you've said to me since the second grade when you cut off one of my pigtails and started calling me He-man," she muttered.

Bankotsu smirked.

And she hated the sight of it.

Bankotsu had _never_ been nice. Since she could remember he's been nasty and mean and manipulative. As he grew older it only became worst. He had missed most of their freshmen year because he was sent away to a juvenile detention center and you would think he would turn his life around after he was released. He didn't. The only thing that changed was he no longer got caught.

And he wore black, almost all the time. Sango hated the color black, it was empty and cold, nothing good seemed to come from it. His left eyebrow was pierced, a simple straight silver bar bell as well as his tongue, and he had a cigarette behind his right ear.

"They still call me that by the way," she whispered. Never to her face though since she never really talked with anyone. His smirk turned into a lazy grin as he brought his hand up to twirl some hair from her ponytail around his index finger.

"Well, you're surely not manly now," he muttered, his dancing blue eyes leaving her hair to lock with hers. She slapped his hand away.

"I never was," she corrected. He shook his hand as if she had actually hurt him.

"Bitchy," he chuckled. She rolled her eyes and turned her head, looking away from him.

"Watcha drawing?" he asked. She pushed his hand away as he reached for the sketch pad pressed against her chest.

"What are you doing here?" she asked instead. She was sure it was well after eight in the evening, the school was empty, not even teachers were here this late. She was completely alone with him.

"I was bored so I thought I would vandalize the school a bit," he muttered as if they were talking about the weather. She narrowed her eyes, glaring at him.

"You really are a good for nothing," she whispered, reaching for the colored pencils between them. It was time for her to go, she felt like she was losing brain cells by just being around him. He grabbed her wrist before she could grab one.

"That wasn't nice," he said. A smirk graced his lips, dark and cunning. It was frightening. He grabbed a few colored pencils, blue, red and green and she watched with narrowed eyes as he snapped them and then tossed them over the railing that keep people from falling down where the football team sat, a few feet down.

"You're so petty," she snapped dropping her sketch pad and reaching for his hand to keep him from grabbing more but he just knocked her hand away and took black, yellow, white, and brown. She flinched as they snapped before they went sailing over the railing in halves.

He was doing it again, bullying her. She had enjoyed the years of him ignoring her, not even giving her a first glance as they passed each other in the halls. She didn't want his torment, didn't need it, not now when her family was falling apart and she had no one to turn to.

Nothing but her drawings.

And now he was taking that away.

"No!" she cried, shoving at his chest when he reached for more. He laughed at her, shoving her hand away again as he tugged on her wrist.

"Their just colored pencils, you can buy more, right?" he laughed. He managed to get around her, snapped two more. Orange and purple.

She stood from the bench and raised her hand to slap him but he was up too and pushing her into the railing before she could bring her hand down. She winced as the cold metal dug into her back, her wrist still held tightly in his one hand as his other hand went to her pony tail. He tugged and she hissed leaning her head back, following him, forcing her to glare at him from over her nose. Her free hand gripped the bar behind her.

"You've gotten feisty," he muttered lazily, his eyes wondering over her face, then down her neck. She felt herself flush under his gaze and he smirked.

"I wonder how far down _that_ goes," he sighed arching his eyebrow as his eyes went lower before snapping up to hers.

"Would you let me find out?" he asked. Sango panted through her nose, God, he was scary. He towered over her, stronger than her, it was menacing, the power he had. He could do anything, he could hurt her and there would be no one there to stop him. Sango frowned.

There was no way she was going to show him her fear.

She was scared but she was pissed too. Who did he think he was, treating her this way after years of not even acknowledging each other? He wasn't a God and she wasn't going to treat him like one, she's not like everyone else and she sure as hell was going to let him know that.

"Go to hell," she spat. He grinned, his blue eyes dancing playfully, darkly.

"I'm starting to love your mouth. Makes me think that since so much can come out it can take a lot in," he growled. He gave her hair a hard tug making her gasp as shocks of pain went through her scalp, before letting it go. She sighed in relief, bringing her head forward and taking her neck out of the painful angle it was in.

"You're a dog," she hissed, pushing at his chest with her free hand when he stepped closer. His hand went to the small of her back right under the bar.

"And what does that make you? My bitch?" he chuckled, sliding his hand down to run over her rear end. On reflex she slapped him, but not as hard as she wanted to since she couldn't draw her hand back and it frustrated her because she really wanted to _hurt_ him.

His hand had squeezed her butt when her palm made contact with his cheek and she pressed forward to get out his grip, she only succeeded in pressing against him. He pushed back, his hips fitting with hers as he licked his lips, briefly showing the sliver ball lying against his tongue, before his darkened eyes locked with hers.

"Stop," she whispered when he pressed more. He smirked before finally leaning away.

"You've changed since then," he muttered, stepping away from her. She sighed when he let her wrist go before glaring at him.

"I like it," he said and with a smirk he adjusted himself through his black jeans. She felt disgust curl in her stomach as he winked at her and then he was turning, leaving her alone against the railing with an incomplete pack of colored pencils lying on the bleachers.

Sango walked home in the dark, confused and drained. He had only been there a short time but he had affected her greatly, shook her to her core.

She hadn't been involved with him for over twelve years and now he was back to make her life hell. She hoped not, she hoped that he would completely ignore her in school tomorrow just like he does every day. But the way he looked at her before he left, that wink, it promised things. Things she didn't want, she only wanted to be left alone. What had she done to get his attention, out of everyone that could of showed up, why was it _him_?

When she walked into her house she wasn't surprised to find her dad laying on the couch in the dark, the only light coming from the TV. He had a thin white sheet on him which fell on his legs when he sat up.

"Where you been?" he asked, he sounded tired but it made her feel a little better that he was staying up, waiting for her.

"At school," she answered, dropping her bag by the lamp stand.

"This late?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, I was drawing the football field," she said, she glanced down at her bag which held her pad and the few colored pencils she had left. Staying after school was probably the worst thing she's decided to do since that time she went to that party with Miroku…he had taken her virginity that night and she still wasn't sure about how she felt about it.

He was the only friend she had but he went to another school so it wasn't like she had anyone to talk to when she went to her school. She was alone all the time and it depressed her. Not many kids talked to her, they didn't bully her or anything, they just left her alone. She was fine with that, but she did wish she had someone to talk to during those eight hours.

"You're on the couch again," she stated. He waved his hand carelessly, falling onto his back again.

"Me and your mom got into it again," he sighed. She nodded slowly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Are you guys going to be okay?" she whispered. He sat back up to look at her.

"Of course we are, Sango. We've just been together for so long and we're kind of getting tired of being around each other. We just need some time apart is all. I love your mother too much to just let our marriage fall apart," he said. She nodded again before pausing. Should she tell him how she was just assaulted? She shook her head, he had enough to worry about.

"Good night, dad," she called heading for the stairs.

"Sweet dreams, baby," he said.

)(?)(?)(?)(

Sango walked down the hall, only being brushed slightly as she neared her locker. It was only second period and she already missed her color pencils. She paused in putting in her combination at the thought of maybe steeling some from the art room, she was sure no one would notice or care, the students didn't take that class as serious as she did. For most it was nap time and for others just an easy A to impress their parents with.

She grabbed her things and shut her locker, turning around to see Bankotsu walking down the hall. She frowned, leaning back to press against her locker.

He looked even more menacing than he did last night. His heavy boots sounded loud against the floor to her as he came near. His black pants were tugged into them at the ankles and puffing out some like he was in the army. The silver chains hanging from the hoops of his pants jiggled in a rhythm with his strides. Unlike his normal black shirt he was actually wearing a white t-shirt. He had one hand in his pocket, the other holding onto the strap of his book bag. She doubted it held any books.

He was talking with his friends but as he came closer his eyes locked with hers.

She pressed harder into her locker as if it would get her from under his gaze. She felt uncomfortable and as he drew closer she felt as unsafe and vulnerable as she had last night even with the different setting, even with the students and teachers around.

It seemed like time stopped as he walked by her, his eyes were hooded with dark malice dancing in their indigo depts. In that second he held her captive, glued to the spot with her hands in fists and her back rigid. In that moment he was a deadly predator and she was defenseless prey, it made her shiver.

Then it was over and he was passed her, out of her sight.

Sango went slack against the lockers with a sigh.

Now all she had to do was avoid him for the rest of the day.

She rolled her eyes and pushed off the lockers. It wasn't like she knew his schedule, so avoiding him was probably going to be harder than she thought.

She went to her second period, art class. Her release, at least here there was everything she needed. She took her seat, in the back and away from all the other students. She was probably the only one that paid attention but she had decided on a back seat, away from them so that they didn't distract her.

She gave a jump during the middle of class at the feel of her phone vibrating in her pocket. She sighed and pulled it out, keeping it under the desk as she checked to see who it was.

She sighed again.

Miroku.

It probably wasn't anything important but he never called her while she was in school. She rose her hand but Mr. Won just waved her off, pointing to the pass. That was his answer for everything, even if you didn't have to use the restroom. He didn't care where you went as long as you were back in a reasonable amount of time. Sango stood and moved around the desk, taking the pass off the chalk board ledge and quickly made her way to the restroom.

"Hello?" she hissed.

"Hey," he greeted. She rolled her eyes.

"Miroku, I'm in school," she grumbled. He chuckled on the other end.

"Yeah, I know I just wanted to hear your voice," he said. She slapped her hand against her forehead. He could have at least called her in a class that she hated.

"You wanna do something today? I'll pick you up from your school," he said.

"I can't, I have errands to run," she said. She wasn't lying, she had to go to Staples and get more colored pencils. She couldn't deal with not having an outlet while her parents argued, she also couldn't deal with the silence that came afterwards.

"Come on, Sango," he whined.

"I have to get back to class, I'll see you later," she said, hanging up before he could reply. He could be so frustrating and persistent. She sighed, but he was her only friend, the only one standing on her side. She shoved her phone back into her pocket and walked back to class.

)()()()(

"Hey."

Sango ignored the call coming from the black blazer, riding slowly along the curb at her pace.

"Don't make me get out," he teased. She rolled her eyes, her grip tightening on her bag. Her legs were shaking though and she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to walk any further before they completely gave out from under her. They weren't too far from the school though, she could easily turn back around and find a teacher, some one that could look after her until he gave up with pursuing her.

The car came to a stop and she closed her eyes, wishing that she hadn't just heard his car door slam shut. She really didn't understand why he was coming after her, why he was wasting his time tormenting her instead of doing something against the law with his delinquent friends. Did he really enjoy harassing her that much?

She felt his fingers wrap around her elbow, tugging her back. She turned around swinging her hand towards his face as she broke out of his grip. Bankotsu easily dodged it, leaning back slightly with an amused grin on his face.

"_Fuck_, your hot tempered," he muttered, licking his lips. She didn't like the way he said it, the way it came out his mouth like molten lava, hot and smooth.

_Fuck_.

He had almost _purred_ it.

"What do you want? Why won't you leave me alone?" she demanded, her hands in fists at her sides. He smirked and his eyes left hers for a moment to wonder over her. Then he arched his pierced brow and gestured towards his car.

"Get in, I'll tell you," he said. Sango stared at him for a moment. Did he really think she would get into a car with him? She shook her head slowly, there was no way. His smirk widened but his eyes narrowed.

"Get in," he coaxed. Her eyes drifted from him to his blazer, all the windows were down and she could hear the sound of the engine as it ran. The car was black but the inside was leather, a light tan color. If she got in who knew what he could do to her, what he _would_ do to her. But what if she got in and he actually did tell her why he was suddenly harassing her, maybe if they talked he would actually leave her alone. She crossed her arms over her chest, her mind spinning.

Get in and risk him hurting her or walk away and risk him never leaving her alone.

"Sango."

Sango's eyes snapped to his blue ones. That was the first time he's used her name in years, she was sure. It made her shiver, the sound of it coming from those lips. She took a step towards his car.

"Hey Sango!"

They both turned toward the street as a red car pulled up to the curb in front of Bankotsu's car. Miroku poked his head out the sun roof.

"Hey," he said, smiling at her before looking to Bankotsu. Bankotsu arched an eyebrow as Miroku eyed him.

"This guy bothering you?" he asked. Bankotsu smirked.

"Now why would you automatically assume that?" he asked. He sounded offended, his tone defensive at the same time. Sango shook her head.

"I have to go," she whispered, going to the passenger side of Miroku's car. She really didn't want to turn and look but she ended up doing it anyway, looking over her shoulder as they pulled away from the curb. Bankotsu was lighting a cigarette, his blue eyes on her. She sighed and righted herself in her seat.

"I told you not to come," she sighed.

"Was that guy bothering you, Sango?" he asked, completely ignoring her. She shook her head, lying easily.

"No, we were just talking," she said. He arched an eyebrow at her.

"What could you and a guy like that talk about?" he asked. She rolled her eyes, her hand going to her temple.

"Can we stop with the 20 questions, I'm starting to get a headache. Can you just take me home?" she groaned. He took her home, complaining the whole time about how they never hang out anymore. She's sorry, she really is. She loves Miroku, he's her best friend but when her parents aren't happy how could she possibly be? She just isn't in the mood to go out and have fun with him, she just wants to draw in her room, alone.

But she can't because she doesn't have any colored pencils.

She really did hate him.

)(?)(?)(?)(

Of course she woke to the sound of her parents arguing.

"That money was supposed to go towards food, Kira, not towards your stupid work project!"

"See! That's your problem, using that money helped me with my job, which translates into me getting a rise!"

"Yeah, weeks, months or even _years_ from now!"

Sango sighed and pushed the blanket off her. She grabbed some clothes and headed towards the shower, there was no way she was going to spend her weekend in the house with her fighting parents. It was like every time they rose their voices at each other it tore something in her chest, it made her heart ache.

Once she was done she walked down the stairs and grabbed her bag before heading out the front door, neither of them even paused to greet her good morning. She rolled her eyes, stuffing her hands into her pockets as she walked down the side walk.

She enjoyed walking, she really did, it kept her in shape and it was a nice time to get a lot of her thinking done. It was just some times she wished she had a car, so that she could go very far away, she wanted to just drive for a long time until she was far away from this stupid little town.

She paused when she was in front of Miroku's house. It was about a twenty minute walk and the fact that she had walked there without even thinking was a clear sign that she subconsciously wanted his company. He had been complaining about not seeing her enough anymore, maybe she could spend the night and he would drive her home in the morning. She walked up the stairs and pounded on the door.

His mother answered with a grin.

"Sango, honey, long time no see," she said, stepping a side to let the younger girl in. She could smell breakfast cooking from the kitchen, pancakes and bacon.

"Have you eaten yet?" she asked. Sango shook her head. The older woman smiled.

"Well, please stay, there's plenty. I'm not sure if Miroku is awake yet but you can go on up. I'll call you down when it's ready," she said. Sango smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry for coming so early but thank you," she said.

"Nonsense," she said before heading back into the kitchen. Sango started the stairs going into Miroku's room without even knocking. The boy was sleeping on his side, his arm tucked under his pillow and his legs pulled up towards him. She sat down on the bed, placing her hand on his shoulder and giving him a shake. He grumbled and rolled away from her, so she just tried again. This time he stretched and turned back to her blinking up at her like he had never seen her before. She smiled as she waited for him to come around.

"Hey, Sango," he greeted, rubbing at his eyes. She gave him a smile, a little blush coming to her face as he gently ran his hand down her face. His touch was gentle and for a moment her mind wondered to the touch of another, she wondered if the hand that had gripped her elbow could ever be gentle. Sango mentally shook her head, ridding them of any thoughts of Bankotsu.

"What do you want to do today?" she asked. His eyes lit up, a smile coming to his lips.

)()()()(

Sango wondered down the aisle, her eyes talking in the different colors, the paint brushes and crayons. They were all pretty, the lights and the darks, simple instruments that could bring almost anything to life. She stopped at the colored pencils, a smile gracing her lips.

There was only one place to go now.

She felt better after her day with Miroku, he hadn't even tired touching her during the night, which was a miracle. She still didn't tell him about her parents, though. Who was she to burden him with her problems? She frowned, but that's what friends were for, right? To express how you feel and let them know your problems, so that they can comfort you in your time of need? She shook her head, she didn't have to make trouble for him, she could get all the comfort she needed through the stroke of a pencil.

Sango paused once she had reached the top of the steps, her eyes scanning over the naked bleachers. This place was calm, she liked the sound of it when it was empty. The way the wind sounded as it caressed the metal bleachers, almost like it was whispering to it. But tonight that empty was filled with loud cursing and laughing, Sango groaned, her eyes going to the top of the bleachers.

A group of three were sitting atop them and she easily recognized the one in the middle as he concentrated on something resting in his lap while the other two goofed off around him. Her eyes stayed glued onto him as he picked something from what ever he had, throwing it to the ground, doing so repeatedly. She bit her lip, brushing her hair out of her face as the wind blew, making her skirt tease her thighs. As if sensing her he looked up at her then back down before quickly doing a double take.

She wasn't sure what made her just stand there like she was dumb, she should have left the moment she saw them, she should be leaving now since he discovered that she was there. Instead she was rooted to the spot as she watched Bankotsu carefully hand over what ever he had to another boy before he stood and jumped down the bleachers towards her. She choose then to turn and start back to the steps that lead to the ground and the exit of the football field, which would led her to the side walk and her way home.

"Hey," he called gruffly, grabbing her elbow like he had before. She tugged away from him as she turned to glare at him, her hand clenching at her bag as if he was going to reach inside and once again destroy her precious colored pencils.

"Why do you keep putting your hands on me, don't touch me!" she growled. He arched a pierced eyebrow as he licked his lips, almost like he was showing off his piercings.

"Let me ride you home and I'll answer that for you," he muttered lowly. She scoffed and rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. This was the second time he was asking her to get into a car with him but she didn't trust him, she didn't like him and she was sure she would be able to make it home okay if she walked, she _always_ walked.

"I'll pass, thank you," she grumbled once again turning to leave. He grabbed her arm again, this time tight enough so that she couldn't break away as he pulled her into him.

"Why don't you let me help remove that stick from your ass?" he chuckled, his eyes laughing at her. She pushed at his chest.

"You arrogant asshole!" she barked punching at him as much as she could manage. He grinned at her, his hands tightening around her slim wrists.

"Better yet why don't you let me get rid of that loneness in your eyes," he grumbled, his voice sounding low, almost husky. Sango froze staring up at him, her eyes narrowed before she quickly glanced up at the boys he had been with. They were watching them now, leaning back against the bleachers as smoke came from one's mouth. They looked just as confused as she felt. Her eyes snapped back to Bankotsu.

"What are you talking about?" she snapped. He pressed her into the railing, much like he had last time.

"You want companionship, baby, it's right here," he practically growled as he pressed his pelvis against hers. She could feel herself flush, she wasn't sure if it was his jeans but there was definitely something there, pushing against her. She stared up at him, her mind focusing on something else.

Could he really see through her that easily?

They had only run into each other a few times but he could already see it, what her parents couldn't. She wanted attention, she wanted more than one friend, she wanted to feel like she was loved and wanted. She just… She barely had any friends and Miroku, he had been enough at one time, when she had no one but now… Now he wasn't what she was craving, his attention just made her feel more empty and alone than she did before. He babied her and gave her everything in hopes that he would get more than friendship in return…

But could she really get what she needed from _him_, from _Bankotsu_?

Sango licked her lips and looked away, feeling her bangs brush against her eye lids as she did so. Bankotsu let go of her wrist to gently brush them away, an act that shocked her as he leaned closer, his breath fanning over her temple.

"Come with me," he coaxed darkly, manipulating her as he slide his hand up her wrist, his fingers going between hers. He smirked and backed away, tugging her from the railing and pulling her back towards the stairs.

"I hope those asshole enjoy my fucking joint," he muttered over his shoulder before he was taking her down the steps. Sango watched his braid sway behind him as he walked, leading her to his black blazer which was parked a little bit away from the entrance of the stadium and a crossed the street. She understood how she had missed it when she first arrived and she wondered if she still would have gone in even if she had seen it.

He surprised her when he opened the passenger side door for her, gesturing for her to hop in. She shifted her bag on her shoulder and then sighed before getting in. Instead of shutting the door like she expected him to, he pushed at her hip, forcing her deeper into his vehicle. When she met resistance he reached behind her, his other hand by her hip and one of his knees on the seat. He pushed up the arm rest and as he continued to advance, crawling over her, she moved back until her back touched the door on the other side.

"W-What are you doing?" she demanded. He gave her a wicked grin as he shut the door behind him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked sarcastically, arching an eyebrow at her. She opened her mouth and then closed it as a burning blush scorched her cheeks.

"I can't believe I never noticed before," he said, tugging her bag from her arm and tossing it into the back seat.

"Noticed what?" she asked lowly, almost a whisper. His blue eyes glistened darkly as his hand found her thigh. She placed her hand on his chest as he moved over top of her, keeping him at bay.

"How sexy you are," he muttered, leaning in to kiss her. Sango turned her head away, hating how she was already slightly breathless by his closeness, her face burning. He smelt like cigarettes and something else, something male and spicy, it made her heart pound in her chest while the hand on her thigh burned her. He sighed against her cheek, and she ignored the way it felt against her flushed skin.

"I'm not having sex with you," she declared sternly. He pulled away slightly, smirking at her.

"I bet I could change your mind," he said. He had a gleam in his eyes, like he was taking her up on a challenge, a determined edge to his voice.

"Your cockiness is disgusting," she whined, pushing at his chest. He smiled slowly, swatting her hands away before he cupped her cheek.

"Trust me, you'll be begging for my _cock_ by the time I'm done," he whispered. Before she could say anything about his crude language he was tilting her head up and pressing his lips against hers.

Sango felt her whole body flush as his lips caught her on fire. She felt like she had just been ignited leaving her breathless and unresponsive as her heart thundered loudly in her ears.

**_A. N._**

**Well, there you have it! See, I'm not _that_ rusty... I'll try my hardest not to take so long to update. Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you thought. **

**I'm so sorry to those who lost anyone during the 9/11 attacks. My heart goes out to you and it doesn't matter if I know you or not, your in my thoughts and prayers. God Bless.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning! Warning! **

**This chapter is not suitable for children, it's rated R and I hope you are at least 18 or older before continuing to read this chapter/story.**

**Harder to Breathe**

_**Chapter Two**_

Bankotsu's lips moved against hers slowly, parting her own as his hand moved down her face. His long fingers curved around her neck, while the rough pad of his thumb slowly brushed back and forth on her jaw. His lips coaxed hers to open, then the hot tip of his tongue brushed along her top lip. Sango gasped softly at the feel of it, the way that it had sparked a fire so deep that it burned, almost itched between her legs. She whimpered against his lips and his hand moved higher up her thigh, lightly touching the end of her pale pink skirt. His other hand moved more towards her chin and as he pressed his tongue deeper his thumb came between their moist bottom lips.

Sango's hand lifted to go his wrist, fisting the sleeve of his jacket there as she shivered and shifted, trying to get rid of the burning suddenly between her legs. Her brain was fuzzy and all she could think about was the heat of his tongue and the sensations it was causing her. It ran along her roof and with it she could feel the round ball of his tongue piecing.

Then his thumb was deeper in her mouth, hooking on her lower teeth and pulling down, opening her mouth wider. He pressed his tongue harder and she moaned softly as he grew more aggressive.

Sango felt like she was having an outer body experience. This was Bankotsu she was kissing, the school delinquent that she's hated since the second grade. But her mind wasn't working and right now she couldn't really remember what her own name was, until he was pulling away, his lips pressing against her jaw while his wet thumb ran down her chin.

Sango panted breathlessly as she stared out the passenger side window, not really seeing anything. She had never been kissed like that before and was blaming that on why she was slightly confused as to how they had gotten to this point.

One minute she was on her way to draw at the football field and the next she was making out with Bankotsu Shichinintai in the front seat of his car.

He kissed down her neck and nipped with his teeth, making her shudder against him. Her leg twitched under his hand in an attempt to stop her self from closing her legs around him. He dug his short nails into her, not enough to hurt but enough to make the hairs on her arms stand up. He dragged them down to her knee and then pressed his palm flat as he ran his hand back up and under her skirt.

She jerked back from him.

"No," she whispered brokenly, her voice sounding hoarse even to her own ears. She didn't want him feeling how wanton she was, she didn't need him making fun of her for something else, something like this. But it was already too late and his hand was wedged between her thighs, pressing two fingers against her through her panties.

She jerked toward him this time, biting her lip as she moaned. Her one hand gripped his shoulder while the other wrapped around him, her hand on the small of his back. He groaned lowly against her neck, running his pierced tongue along her soft skin.

"You wet already? Just from a little kissing?" he asked against her collarbone. Sango felt herself blush even more, this time from embarrassment. But she paid it no mind because his fingers pressed and rubbed and she moved with him because it itched and burned and she wanted his touch there more than anything.

He nipped and kissed at her collar bone as his fingers moved, running along her and drawing the moisture onto his fingertips.

Sango felt like her blood had turned into molten lava, hot and burning as it rushed through her veins. She could feel her heart pumping it harder and faster in her chest, which felt tight and restricted, along with her stomach. It was full with tight knots of anticipation as his fingers tugged her panties aside and brushed along her wet lower lips. She hissed, clenching him tighter and pulling her thigh, sticking and moist with sweat, from his light tan leather seat to press it against his hip.

"Fuck," growled Bankotsu. He had stopping kissing her, instead resting his forehead on her moist collar bone as he touched her. His other hand moved from her neck to press against the window behind her head.

She shuddered against him, feeling his rough fingers dipping into her opening. They slid right in with no resistance, hot and slick from her. Bankotsu groaned lowly as she moaned and for a moment she thought that they sounded perfectly harmonized together.

His fingers started a slow rhythm, strong and rough inside her. He let out a grunt and then shoved hard, to the knuckles of his index and middle finger, before kissing at her neck again. Sango gasped and moaned clinging to him as hot pulses ran through her body from her core.

"So…who've you been fucking with?" he suddenly asked against her skin. Sango blinked, hardly registering his sudden question. He pulled away from her throat to look at her, a smirk on his handsome face. His fingers twisted inside her before opening, scissoring and stretching her. She closed her eyes again, a whimper escaping from her lips as her thighs tightened around him. Her stomach was tight as she arched her hips, moving against his hand.

"I have pretty long fingers, Sango, and…" he paused to curl his fingers inside her, touching that sensitive spot that was just _right_ _there_. Sango jerked against him, her legs quivering as she choked on her gasps. She could feel it, almost teasing her it was so close. It was building up, getting so strong that she knew she would probably be shaking from the force of it for days.

"I'm not feeling anything. Nothing's here, nothing trying to stop my fingers from completely getting lost in you. There is no barrier, no resistance and…you're no virgin," he muttered lowly, his breath fanning against her chin. Sango forced her eyes open, catching the dark possessive glint in his blue ones, almost black with his lust. It made her breath catch in her throat and she hit her head off the window as she jerked back, her nails digging into the small of his back.

"I never…" she managed to get out through clenched teeth. Bankotsu kissed her chin, his fingers curling again before he pushed in a third, burying them to his knuckles.

"Never what?" he asked, nipping with his teeth. Sango felt like she could die, it was hard to breathe and she was right on the edge, so close to just falling off. Her body was slick with sweat and she was hot and sensitive, her heart racing in her chest as she took in his intoxicating scent. She was embarrassed by her own pants and moans but she just couldn't stop.

"I never said I was," she gasped against his lips. He smirked, crushing his lips to hers in a hard kiss. His tongue almost abusing hers as his fingers found that rhythm again, this time his thumb went up to press against her clit before rubbing. Sango choked on a sob against his lips, shocked by the intensity of it as her orgasm took her, making her shake and quiver beneath him, clinging to him and digging her nails into his shoulder and lower back as she cried out into his mouth.

Bankotsu took it all, pressing into her shaking body as he pushed his fingers to go faster, his thumb rubbing harder. His mouth took in all her moans and whines, drinking her gasps as they came.

Sango blinked as her vision cleared, her eyes coming into focus on the roof of his car. Bankotsu shifted and she whimpered softly as he slid his fingers from her. She hated how smug he looked as he sat up right on the passenger's side. She would have felt dirty and cheap if her body wasn't still twitching from the after shocks.

She watched as he pushed his middle and index fingers between his lips, the same two that had just brought her to orgasm. She blushed at the sight of it, and she was sure she couldn't be anymore embarrassed until he pressed the palm of his other hand against his crotch, rubbing in a slow circle. He had a massive bulge there that made her shiver although she wasn't touching him.

He smirked at her, his dark eyes watching her from under black messy bangs. He pulled his fingers from his mouth, pressing them against his bottom lip. He arched an eyebrow at her.

"So…you wanna suck my dick?" he asked lowly. Sango blushed more, she glared at him and lifted her leg, intent on kicking him in the thigh, but her whole body was like jell-o and instead her foot just landed on his knee.

"Your repulsive," she sighed, the fight out of her. He licked his lips and his eyes left her face to go down to her open legs. She gasped and moved to bring her leg back up but Bankotsu quickly caught her by the ankle, stopping her.

"No, stay like that," he groaned. She watched as he unzipped his pants, only taking his hand from her ankle to push his pants down to about the middle of his thigh. Sango blinked, her eyes taking in his erection, large and throbbing with a drop of pre-cum on the head. She leaned back, the thing was massive compared to what she's seen in the past and the thought of it being near her both excited and frightened her at the same time. Bankotsu licked his lips and again grabbed her ankle, pulling her leg out until her foot touched the dash board. He leaned over her and with his free hand, entered three fingers into her again.

Sango gasped, her back arching against the door at the sudden sensation. He twisted his fingers and gave a few pumps, making her shiver as her toes curled, her body was already starting to burn, bringing her close once again but then he was stopping and pulling his fingers from her. She blushed when he held them up, letting them shine in the street light.

He let out a little breathless moan at the sight before he was wrapping his hand around the head of his cock, gliding his fingers down it and making it wet with her. They both moaned at the sight of it, it made Sango's heart pound in her chest as she watched him. It was so embarrassing to see him touch himself so intimately but she couldn't pull her eyes away, she was mesmerized.

Bankotsu had closed his eyes and was leaning back into the seat. His hand came back up and then down again, starting a rhythm much like the one he had going with her.

Her eyes were trained on his moist hand as he brought it up to the head, his thumb running along the tip to spread around the liquid there. His hips jerked at that and he hissed through clenched teeth. He knew what he liked, she could tell as she watched him tighten his grip towards the base and then loosen it as he pulled his hand up to the top.

His forearm flexed as he moved and his hand was tight on her ankle. She licked her suddenly dry lips, shifting as cool air met with her wet, and getting wetter, sex.

"You wanna touch?" he asked suddenly, his hooded blue eyes dark as he stared at her. Sango leaned forward, hesitating as she reached over. She stopped short of touching him, her eyes once again taking in the jerky movement of his hand as he brought himself closer to climax. He let go of her ankle to take a hold of her wrist bringing her hand to him, he released his hardened cock to place his hand on top of hers, curling her hand around him in his place. He moaned lowly, and his hips lifted off the seat as he pumped into her smaller hand.

"Yea, like that," he grunted, his other hand curling around her neck, his long fingers going into the hair at the nape of her neck. He pulled her closer, his lips finding her neck again as their joined hands moved up and down his shaft. It was hot and throbbing beneath her hand and she held it tighter making him curse into her neck. He nipped with his teeth and then suddenly he was gasping, burying his face deeper into her moist neck.

Sango gasped as he came, her eyes on the hot liquid that came from the head, running down over his still moving hand as he made her pump him through his orgasm. He only stopped once he was completely soft under her hand. He sighed as he leaned away from her, settling back into the seat. Sango pulled her hand away, looking at the mess there. Bankotsu let her neck go and leaned forward, opening the glove department. He pulled out some napkins and wiped her hand off before doing the same to his own messy hand and then giving the same treatment to his groin before opening the door and tossing the dirty napkins out. Then he was lifting his hips and pulling his pants up.

Sango watched him as he did all this, her mind running a mile a minute. She had just made him come, she had just messed around with Bankotsu in the front seat of a car. She knew she should have felt dirty and used but she didn't. She felt confused yet relaxed and settled like it had been what she had needed. What confused her was that Bankotsu seemed to have known that. But not only was she feeling all these things but she was still _that_ way. The act just completed now only aroused her further.

It was like Bankotsu had read her mind. His hand slowly ran up her leg, his eyes once again hooded.

"You want more," he stated, giving her a lazy smirk as he leaned over her, brushing his lips against hers. She slowly shook her head, denying it to the fullest. He let out a low sound in the back of his throat, dropping his head to nuzzle her chin and jaw.

"I have more than napkins in that glove department, Sango, I can give it to you if you want me to. Over and over again, I can, right here," he said softly. She shook her head again, closing her eyes as his teeth nipped at her skin.

"N-No, I have to get home," she whispered. She was sure that her parents hadn't even noticed she wasn't home yet but there was no way she could let this get any further than it already had. Messing around with Bankotsu was like playing with fire, her life was already crumbling and the last thing she needed was more burns on her heart. She pushed at his shoulders, locking eyes with him.

"And I said I wasn't having sex with you," she said more firmly. He gave a light shrug, pulling away from her.

"Okay," he said simply. She stared at him, arching an eyebrow.

"Okay?" she asked dumbly. He rolled his eyes, gesturing for them to switch seats, once they was seated again and Sango's heart was calming down again, from her climb over him, he started the car. He pulled off the side of the road as she quietly told him where she lived.

"After you go home tonight and get yourself off, you'll realize that your fingers are nothing like mine and you'll burn for it, you'll burn for me and I promise that you'll be beggin' to fuck me in no time," he said lightly, as if he was talking about the weather. Sango shook her head, ignoring the fact that she was indeed still burning slightly between the thighs and her blood was scorching as it pumped through her. It didn't help that every time she closed her eyes, she saw him, cock in his hand as he swiped his thumb over the tip.

"Oh please, you're the one begging to fuck me," she grumbled, shifting slightly at her own comment. He did want to sleep with her, didn't he? Why would he do all this if he didn't? She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, his eyes were off the road as he looked at her, his blue eyes dark and a smirk on his face.

"If beggin' will get me between those thighs then I'll do it," he said lowly, his voice husky. Sango shivered from both his tone and words, wrapping her arms around herself. Bankotsu shifted.

"Let's talk about something else, I'm getting hard again," he said. She rolled her eyes.

"You're disgusting," she sighed. He chuckled.

)(?)(?)(?)(

Sango woke feeling confused. The first thing she thought about was her night with Bankotsu. The car drive home hadn't been as awkward as she thought it was going to be. Besides his crude comments and completely rebellious and rude attitude, she found that he was funny and playful when he wanted to be. She was guessing that the best time to catch him in a good mood was right after he had an orgasm. He had dropped her off in front of her house with a pinch to her butt and a wink when she turned to glare at him before he was speeding off.

He had made her feel amazing in that short amount of time and when she was in the shower she had tried to repeat his performance, just like he said she would. She thought it was unfair how he had gotten her all worked up, calmed her down and then got her all hot again in just one night.

She sighed, brushing her hair up into a high pony tail. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to touch her again or for all of it to just go away. Just the other day he had broken almost all of her color pencils and then he wouldn't leave her alone, harassing her on almost three occasions, if she hadn't gone with him that last time. She pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, she would look appalling to him. She just couldn't forgive him for doing that to her, for bullying her and confusing her after all these years. Her life was already in chaos, she didn't need him added onto that equation.

Grabbing her bag, she headed out the door without so much of a greeting to her parents. She walked to school, alone, like always. There were some kids still wondering around the entrance, talking to one another before they had to go inside and head their separate ways. She walked up the stairs and pushed open the door. Luckily no one was staring at her, no one was whispering or pointing, it meant that Bankotsu hadn't opened his big mouth about anything they had done. She walked to her locker, getting ready for the day.

"Oi, there she is."

Sango looked over her shoulder just in time to see the boys that Bankotsu had been with step to her. One was blonde while the other had black hair. The black haired one had his lip pierced while the blonde had three eyebrow piercings over his right eye. His eyes were red and he had a weird look on his face, clearly high. She recognized this one, from class, maybe? The other one, the black haired one, she had never seen, he at least seemed to be in the right state of mind.

He's the one that grabbed her shoulder and shoved her, forcing her to turn around. He smirked at her.

"I mean, I guess you're pretty. We figured there _had_ to be a reason Bankotsu would take you some where, right?" he asked, playing with a cigarette in one hand, the other stuffed in his pocket. Sango rolled her eyes, gripping her bag tight as she felt sweat being to form on her palms. She was _not_ going to show them fear. She moved to turn back to her locker but the black haired one shoved her again, making her hit the lockers behind her.

"You're not really his type though, Bankotsu's into slutty girls, you're kinda like a nerd or something," he said with a shrug. The blonde one laughed.

"So did you two fuck? Is Bankotsu fucking nerds now?" asked the black haired one. Sango glared at him.

"We did nothing like that and if we had it wouldn't be _any_ of your business," she spat. The black haired boy laughed, a loud laugh that cut through the chatter of kids in the hall. Sango cringed at the sound, pressing into the lockers.

"There it is! That most be what he likes," he said. The blonde boy snickered behind his hand, looking up at her through his blonde bangs.

"We'll see you around," said the black haired one, starting down the hall. The blonde laughed again before following after him. Sango shook her head and turned back to her locker. That was another reason she refused to mess around with Bankotsu. He was involved with a bad crowd, no, not just involved, he was a _part_ of that crowd, it was something she didn't need. She didn't want to get mixed up with him and his bad boy friends.

After art class she stopped at her locker again, stuffing her sketch pad in side, then she heard it, the sound of heavy boots against the hard floor. She closed her locker and ducked her head, going the opposite direction. She wasn't avoiding him; she just refused to be anywhere near him.

)()()()(

It was raining outside and yet they still had to run around the field. For a moment, Sango regretted wearing shorts but then again if she had worn pants then they would have been soaked and then what would she do with them, they would only stink up her locker. Shorts were, of course, smaller and would be a little bit less of a problem. She was glad that she had a hoodie on though, the last thing she needed was a cold, it also kept her hair from getting wet.

While a lot of the girls ran together in groups she was running by herself, it was fine though because all they did was whine about having to run for so long and that was something that would easily get her annoyed. Besides, not having a car like all of the other kids in her grade was an advantage to her because unlike them she had to walk every where, so running a mile wasn't so hard for her.

She pulled at her hood as she came around the turn, just one more lap and she would be done and she could rest until the others finished. When they were all done the teacher would let them into the locker room to change and go to their last period.

Sango panted through her nose her eyes going to the bleachers as something caught her eyes before she looked back to where she was running. Then her eyes quickly snapped back up to the bleachers, a slight stutter in her running.

Leaning on the railing that she was beginning to get very familiar with was Bankotsu. She frowned and pulled her hood further down her head, covering her face more. He was harassing her again and the thought made her heart race and at the same time made her stomach turn. She slowed down in her running, she knew that the moment she was done he would be on her. She shook her head, now she was being arrogant, just because he was there didn't mean he was there for her. This was an all girls gym class, they split up the boys from the girls way back during freshmen year. He could be there for any other girl, or being the pervert that he is, he's probably just there for a show of the other girls that were also wearing shorts.

She dropped her hands from her hood and gave a firm nod, she would just ignore him like she has all day, it would only make things better if he really was there for another girl. This time her heart twisted in her chest as she thought of him doing all the things he had done with her to another girl. It was a stupid thought, she knew for a fact that she wasn't the only girl he has ever touched. She slowed down as she neared the finish line, glaring down at the ground at that thought, she panted evenly, trying to get her breath back. She looked up as rain poured down around her, Bankotsu was staring at her with a smug smirk on his face.

No, he was there for her.

"All done, Sango?"

Sango looked away, focusing on her teacher. She gave a nod, regaining her breath. He nodded from under the protection of his umbrella.

"Yes, coach," she answered. He gestured towards the bleachers.

"Good, you can wait under the bleachers so that you're out of the rain," he said. She glanced up to Bankotsu but nodded grabbing her things and heading under the bleachers. It wasn't too dark under them, light shined down from in between each beach and step that made up the bleachers, it didn't just let in light though, water came in through too, though not a lot, making the place damp.

She dropped her bag onto the wet ground, it was already drenched from being in the rain so more water and dirt wouldn't hurt it. She crossed her arms and leaned against the brink wall of the school building, which was attached to the bleachers. It was building C, the athletic department. The school is broken up into three different parts. Part A, the academic department, part B the science department and last the athletic department, part C. They were all separate buildings only linked together by long and narrow walkways. The walkways were mostly glass which let you see out side, the only reason that they even had them was to protect the students from the rain and snow when they were switching classes. Her school was pretty large and formed a triangle, the center being a courtyard, filled with picnic tables to eat at during the warmer months of the school year.

The sound of boots against the pavement brought Sango from her thoughts. She looked up from under her hood, watching as Bankotsu came around the bleachers.

He had a smirk on his face as rain dripped from his bangs and onto his face. He had one hand stuffed into the pocket of his black jean jacket while the other was above his head, running along the bottom of the bleachers as he walked beneath them, his gleaming eyes watching her. She flushed under his gaze, huffing and looking away as the rain sounded to a slow stop around them.

"Harassing me again?" she asked softly, breaking the silence. He stared at her for a moment before shifting, lifting his other arm up to join the first and using them to lean forward as he stopped directly a head of her. He was a good few yards or so away from her and yet it seemed like he was so close, already suffocating her.

"I wouldn't have to _harass_ you if you weren't _avoiding_ me," he muttered, his voice all nonchalant even as he grinned at her. She licked her lips and looked away from his face. Her eyes went down instead, taking in his wet neck, the tendons sticking out from his leaning forward position, the black shirt he had on under his jacket was also wet, sticking to his clearly toned chest and just further down his shirt was up some, showing just a bit of tan skin. She snapped her eyes back up to his face before they could go any lower.

He had titled his head to the side, watching her watch him, it made her blush. She shifted, looking away to instead watch water drip from the bleachers.

"I'm not," she grumbled.

"Lair," he sighed lowly. The sound of his boots on the ground again forced her to look back at him. His head was titled down as he messed around with a loose rock, then his lips twitched into a smirk before he kicked it at her. She gasped as it hit her in her leg before rolling back in front of her. She glared at him, bending to pick it up and toss it back at him. He grinned as it hit him in the chest before he walked towards her. Sango pressed into the brick wall behind her, feeling her cheeks flush, her heart rate speeding up.

"Why won't you leave me alone? You…you haven't paid me _any_ attention before so _please_ tell me why you're starting to now?" she asked lowly. She felt like he was too close, making it harder for her to think. He gave her a careless shrug, his hand coming up to follow around the edge of her hood, coming to stop at the V she had cut into it. His eyes flickered to hers for a moment before going back down as he tugged on it. She slapped his hand away and he smirked at her, placing it on the wall by her head as he leaned over her.

"I don't _want_ to leave you alone," he muttered, his other hand coming up to trace the red letters of their school name on the front of her hoodie. She felt her eye twitch in annoyance, why did he insist on touching her? She ignored the fact that he only answered her first question.

"So what? I'm your new favorite toy and your just gonna throw me aside when I get old?" she asked. She watched him watch his hand as he trailed his index finger down the front of her hoodie. She could barely feel it through the thick fabric and the tank top she had on under it but she still had to stop herself from shivering. His finger dipped under the edge of her hoodie, then under the tank to lightly touch her navel. Her eyes fluttered closed and she fisted her hands, unable to hold back the shiver that went up her spine this time. When her eyes were open again his were on hers.

"Something like that," he answered lowly. She knew she should have been pissed by his answer but she wasn't really surprised, she was more surprised by the way just one of his fingers on her made her feel hot, even though she had just been in the pouring cold rain. She placed her hands on his wrist when his finger dipped down into the waist ban of her shorts, running along it. She sighed and tilted her head back, closing her eyes at the small caress.

Then the bleachers were shaking, the loud sound of shoes against the metal breaking the silence between them. For a second water sprinkled on them, falling from where it had been resting on the bleachers. They both looked up and Sango could clearly make out three bodies sitting up there, the seats were probably wet but they didn't seem to care.

"I could have sworn I saw him up here," said a girl. Sango frowned, she was clearly talking about Bankotsu.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was, he usually skips class to go smoke," said a different girl. She thought it was pathetic how they knew that. To Sango Bankotsu was just a no good thug but to these other girls he was like some kind of god. Usually when you go from bed to bed you're labeled a whore or a slut but when Bankotsu did it the girls thought it was some kind of blessing, really, it disgusted her.

"It's just like Sango to be done first, she's such a fucking show off," said the first girl. Sango felt her jaw go slack at the sudden change in topic. She glanced down at Bankotsu, a smirk coming to his face as he stared up at the bleachers. Sango opened her mouth to respond but Bankotsu quickly put his hand over it, shutting her up.

"She's such a weirdo, like she has no friends and she's always by herself, like who does that?" asked another girl. Sango took her hands from his wrist to push at his chest. She could feel anger building in her chest, pumping hot boiling blood through out her. Who were they? They didn't know her, how could they so easily judge her?

"She even walks around here like she's the shit, like no one can touch her or something! I bet I could fuck her ugly ass up," said the last girl. Sango cringed at the sound of them laughing. They were laughing at her, making fun of her and Bankotsu was just holding her here, forcing her to listen to their petty insults. She fisted his shirt, as soon as he lets her go she's going to hit him _hard_ in his stomach and then she was going to go up to those girls and see just _who_ can fuck up who. She heard Bankotsu snort and then his hand was off her mouth and his lips were in its place.

Sango gasped against them, they were kind of cold from the rain but his tongue was hot, smoldering as it brushed along her lips, over and over again.

"Come on," he grumbled when she refused to part them. She fisted his shirt tighter, until her nails were pushing into the fabric and digging into her palms on the other side. She let her mouth open at his low plead and then his tongue was dipping in side, brushing against her teeth and the roof of her mouth before touching hers.

She could hardly hear them laughing anymore, her pants and the sounds of their lips meeting again and again seemed much louder. He pressed against her, the hand that had once been tugging at her shorts now going into her hoodie, his chilled fingers touching her hot stomach. She tensed under his cold touch but he just pressed closer, his other hand coming from the brick wall to thread his fingers into her hair under her hood, forcing her lips harder against his.

He laid his palm flat against her, dragging it up until his fingers brushed just under her breast before going around her back, bringing her closer as he pushed his leg between hers. He started a slow grind against her, rubbing into her hip as his thigh rubbed through her shorts. She broke away from his lips to moan softly, rocking against him.

"Made you forget, didn't I?" he asked, panting lightly against her cheek. He kissed her jaw, his hand moving from her back to travel to her butt, groping roughly, rocking her harder against him. She didn't really know what he was talking about, all she could think about was the fire in her lower stomach, too distracted by the feel of his tongue piercing against her, and how every time his thigh moved against her it sent tingles through her, making pleasurable chills go up her spine.

"Made you forget about the shit those girls were talking just now. Made you forget how pissed off you just was. I made you forget about everything but _this_, didn't I?" he muttered against her, his lips caressing her damp skin. Sango's eyes snapped open.

He made her forget.

"Okay, girls, the locker room is open. Get changed and head back to class!" called the coach. Bankotsu leaned up from her, his sparkling blue eyes locking with her startled brown ones.

"I have a proposition for you," he muttered lowly, a smirk gracing his lips.

Sango didn't trust the way his blue eyes shined, flowing with mischief, promising something dark. She cleared her throat, pushing at him slightly.

"I-I have to go," she whispered. He arched an eyebrow, something she noticed he did a lot.

"You don't want to hear me out first?" he asked. She shook her head slowly, her eyes unable to leave his. He pulled his hands from her and she blushed when he took his thigh from between her legs. She finally looked away as she righted herself. She turned from him, moving from between him and the wall to grab her things. She took two steps towards the gym door before stopping and looking over her shoulder at him. His hands were stuffed into his pockets, a smirk on his face as he watched her. She sighed, her shoulders slouching slightly.

"This proposition of yours better not make me late for class," she sighed. He grinned.

_**A.N.**_

**See? Fast, huh? They kissed on the first date! That's moving pretty fast for me! But don't worry, it kinda slows down from here. Hope you liked it though!**


End file.
